Zipping up Time's Trousers
by SeptimusMagistos
Summary: A Johnny Maxwell story. Picks things up immediately after the end of Johnny and the Bomb to look over what happened to Johnny and Kirsty in that time.


This one is for all the fans of Johnny Maxwell on this site.

Yes, both of you.

I do not own anything relating to Johnny Maxwell.

The doorbell rang.

Johnny trooped out into the hall.

The bell rang again, urgently.

Johnny opened the door.

"Oh," he said gloomily. "Hello, Kirsty."

Rain had plastered her hair to her head.

"I ran back from the next stop," she said.

"Oh. Why?"

She held up a pickled onion.

"I found it in my pocket. And . . . I _remembered_. We did go back."

"Not _back_," said Johnny. "It's more like _there_." The elation rose up inside him like a big pink cloud. "Come on in."

"Everything. Even the pickles."

"Good!"

"I thought I ought to tell you."

"Right."

"Do you think Mrs. Tachyon will ever find her cat?"

Johnny nodded.

"Wherever he is," he said.

Kirsty entered the doorway, still dripping. She was getting the rug wet, but she was too shaken up to notice, and Johnny was too happy to care. It was somehow very important that someone else remembered what happened. It made it more real, and made him feel less mad. Somehow he knew that this time Kirsty wouldn't forget things. It had probably taken the universe all it had just to make her forget it once. A second time would be impossible. He looked at Kirsty and felt that they had a special bond between them now. After all, that's two memories they now shared that no one else had. Perhaps there'd be more to come. Johnny was so happy he felt like giving Kirsty a big hug. Of course he did nothing to accommodate that particular impulse, since he liked his arms attached to his body.

"I can't believe I almost forgot that!" Kirsty said.

"Yeah, well, time travel is like that, I think. Most people can't remember it at all."

"So the others have no idea what happened, huh? In a way it's disappointing." Kirsty said.

"I know. But look at the bright side." Johnny answered.

"What's the bright side?"

"Now I'm the only one who knows you have a shelf full of Star Trek videos." answered Johnny smugly.

"Johnny! If you tell anyone I swear I'll..." she said angrily.

"I won't tell anyone, Kirsty, I promise." he said calmingly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Can I watch them sometime? Because it sounds like Star Trek teaches you a lot of things that are useful, like what to do when surrounded by people with green blood."

"Sure. Anytime." smirked Kirsty. "It does sound like something you could use, _actually_."

Johnny smiled. Kirsty was back in control. He could tell because she was pronouncing italics. It was a bit odd at first, but once he got used to it, it was actually kind of reassuring. It was a demonstration of Kirsty's incredible strength of character. He liked that about her.

"Uh, Kirsty? There is just one more thing I have to know." He said, being unusually bold. But he was so happy at the moment he felt ready to burst with joy, so he was willing to take a few risks. And by the look on Kirsty's face it wouldn't be as big a risk as normally.

"What?" she asked.

"_Do_ you have a Star Trek uniform?"

Kirsty's face went red again, though Johnny couldn't tell whether it was with anger or embarrassment. Her eyes started to race and she pursed her lips. Johnny wondered if he should run. Not that it would help-Kirsty could easily catch up to him. But it might send a message of remorse. But that's when Kirsty hung her head and a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes."

"Really?" Johnny was shocked. He hadn't actually expected her to answer, much less to say yes.

"Look, my parents got a little carried away and bought me one. I only wore it once, then I hid it in the closet and never touched it again. You'd better keep it to yourself!" she glared at him.

Johnny was really touched that Kirsty would trust him with her secrets. But he also knew that if he ever let one word about this slip, he would pay for it dearly. Not that he would, anyway.

"Anyway, I probably should be getting home." Kirsty said, but Johnny decided to stop her.

"Why don't you stay and dry off?"

Kirsty paused and shrugged.

"Oh, all right."

Johnny was glad she agreed. He didn't think he wanted Kirsty to leave just yet.

"Would you like a towel? And maybe some tea?" he offered.

"Oh, sure. Thank you." She answered.

"No problem."

Johnny put a kettle on the stove and scurried to the bathroom to get a relatively clean towel, which he handed to Kirsty. She rubbed her face and hair in a general manner. Johnny smirked. He couldn't imagine any of the girls at school doing that. They'd be too worried about messing up their hair and makeup-which Kirsty wore none of. And she still managed to look good, wet hair and all. Johnny blushed slightly as he finished making tea. He poured it into two cups and handed one to Kirsty.

"Thanks." She said again, taking a sip.

"And you didn't even have to get your house bombed to get it." Johnny pointed out. He didn't think it was too insensitive. After all, it really _was_ better than being dead.

"No, really. I appreciate it. You're very thoughtful."

"It's okay. Kirsty?"

"Yeah?"

"It's great that you remember."

"It's not something I could help." She answered.

"Well, all I know is you're the only one who remembered. And you did remember, even if you forgot."

"I guess so." Kirsty answered. She was being oddly quiet. Probably just re-digesting the experience of last night.

"I have to say, it feels _good_ to have someone else remember what went on."

"Does it? Why?"

"Well, I guess it makes me feel less crazy."

"You're not crazy." Objected Kirsty. "You're a nerd, and you've got other issues, but you're not crazy."

"Do you know that out of all my friends you're the only one who thinks so?" Johnny asked. Kirsty actually laughed. He didn't hear that sound very often. Kirsty was usually rather serious. But she did have a very nice laugh.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kirsty.

"I suppose we just go back to our normal lives." Johnny answered.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"It's easier than it looks." Answered Johnny, smiling. "But if you ever want to talk about what happened-you know, just to make sure it was real or something-well, you have the option."

"Okay. That makes it better, I think."

"See? I told you so."

"I guess you did. Anyway, I'm dry now and the rain's stopped. I'd better go. See you around."

"See you."

And just like that, Kirsty exited the house and Johnny went to his room, his mood much improved.


End file.
